Droid (robot)
Droids are robotic machines, as found in Star Wars films, books and television series. Mostly created for Star Wars by Special Effects worker John Stears, the term is a clipped form of android,droid, The Word Guy. (November 9, 2009) a word originally reserved for robots designed to look and act like a human. The word droid is a registered trademark of Lucasfilm Ltd. Droids are robots, often possessing artificial intelligence. First Usage The term Droid was first used in a 1952 sci-fi story by Mari Wolf, "Robots of the World! Arise!", published in "If Worlds of Science Fiction", July 1952. "Jack shook his head. "It's crazy. They're swarming all over Carron City. They're stopping robots in the streets--household Robs, commercial Droids, all of them."Project Gutenberg Star Wars The Star Wars franchise features a variety of droids fulfilling roles such as mechanics and translators. R2-D2, C-3PO, and HK-47 are notable droids from the Star Wars franchise. Trademark use The term "Droid" has been used by Verizon Wireless under licence from Lucasfilm, for their line of smartphones based on the Android operating system. Motorola's late-2009 Google Android-based cell phone is called the Droid. This line of phone has been expanded to include other Android-based phones released under Verizon, including the HTC Droid Eris, the HTC Droid Incredible, Motorola Droid X, Motorola Droid 2, and Motorola Droid Pro. The term was also used for the Lucasfilm projects EditDroid, a non-linear editing system, and SoundDroid, an early digital audio workstation. and C-3PO, astromech and protocol droid, played a significant role in the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War.]] Droids, short for androids, or also called robots, were mechanical beings, often possessing artificial intelligence. They were used in a variety of roles and environments, often those considered too menial or too dangerous for humans and other species. Droids were also used in fields that required extensive specialization and knowledge, such as medical droids and astromech droids. Droids designed for combat were battle droids. Depending on the model and its corresponding purpose, droids were totally obedient, rugged, expendable, capable of vast memory recall, and mathematically precise. These characteristics made them well suited for many jobs, though the lack of independent thought in the cheaper, less advanced models limited their capability. This lack of autonomy was simultaneously a vast asset and a glaring weakness—an asset in terms of obedience and control but a massive drawback in terms of effectiveness. Designers faced a fundamental paradox—make the droids overly intelligent, and they might rebel; yet make the droids not intelligent enough and they would be ineffectual. Customarily, droid names were an arrangement of numbers and letters. Definition of a droid The words droid and robot are generally taken to mean the same thing. However, the official definition of a droid is "a mechanical being with a self-aware consciousness, as distinguished from a computer by having a self-contained method of locomotion." Classes of droids There were five Classes of droids or Degrees of droids. They were used to classify droids. Droids were divided based upon creativity, intelligence, and capacity for independent thought. It also depended on the nature of work they were built for. Class one Class one droids were programmed to work in the fields of mathematics, physics, physical sciences, and medicine. Although they studied these fields they were hardly ever programmed to apply their knowledge to every-day situations. Class one droids were considered to be little more than computers since all they usually did was make calculations. They tended to be more expensive, on average, than droids in any other category. There were four subcategories of class one droids. Medical droids Droids that worked in laboratories to develop and test new medicines, droids programmed to treat patients, and droids programmed to assist doctors and surgeons were medical droids. Unlike other class one droids, medical droids were commonly found practicing the art that they were programmed with. Biological science droids Biological science droids were programmed to study the life of plants, animals, and mineral life. Physical science droids Physical science droids worked in the fields of physical science. These fields included astronomy, cosmology, hyper physics, and trans-dimensional quantum metaphysics. They studied phenomena found in the physical world along with coming up with and testing theories. Mathematics droids Mathematics droids were programmed to work in the field of mathematics, they made billions of calculations in short periods of time. Less sophisticated math droids were used as accountants. Class two Class two droids were programmed in engineering and other technical sciences. However they differ from class one droids because they applied the science to real-life situations. Class two droids were rarely equipped with basic vocabulators. Instead they communicated through binary. There were five subcategories of class two droids. Astromech droids Astromech droids could interface with most star ships. Their primary purpose was to calculate hyperspace jumps, although most have other functions such as making repairs to starships or running some of its functions during flight. Exploration droids Exploration droids were programmed to explore planets and test them for natural resources. They were also used to explore asteroid fields, possible hyperspace lanes and even deep space. They were also valued for their analysis abilities. Environmental droids Environmental droids were droids programmed to study and influence the environment. Engineering droids Engineering droids were programmed to undergo engineering tasks. They performed in the fields of aerospace engineering, industrial engineering, material engineering, and more. Maintenance droids Sophisticated droids like droids that make technical repairs to starships are categorized as class two droids, while most other simpler repair droids are classified as class five. Class three Class three droids are programmed to interact with humans. They were said to be the most advanced droids ever invented. There were four subcategories of class three droids. Protocol droid Protocol droids were programmed for diplomacy, often with the knowledge of millions of different languages and cultures. They were mainly used by ambassadors and diplomats. Servant droids Servant droids were programmed to work in private households as butlers, maids, or personal chefs. Tutor droids Tutor droids were programmed to teach students. They were programmed with a large amount of knowledge to pass on to their students. Child care droids Child care droids were programmed to take care of and sometimes even protect children. Some were not much more than expensive kids toys, while some were capable of shooting blasters while carrying their charge away from danger. Class four Class four droids were programmed to fight. Almost all class four droids carried weapons. Armed combat droids were among the first droids ever created. There were four subcategories of class four droids: Security droids Security droids were used to guard businesses, households, and other buildings. Security droids carried non-lethal weapons or simple alarms. Gladiator droids Gladiator droids were programmed to fight other droids or sometimes even organic beings for entertainment. Onlookers would watch as the droids fought to the death in the battle arena. Battle droids Battle droids were usually used to build armies. They were easier and cheaper to create than an all organic army. Many were quite durable, while others were nothing more than mass produced cannon fodder. Assassin droids Assassin droids were used by assassins to eliminate their targets. Assassin droids are the only droids built to specifically kill organics. Class five Class five droids were simple labor droids that did menial labor that no one wanted to do. Class five droids were the most often encountered droids. There were three subcategories of class five droids. General labor droids General labor droids were programmed to do whatever labor their owners wanted them to do, such as heavy lifting. Labor specialist droids Labor-specialist droids were programmed to do one job and specialize in it. They did very poorly at other things. Hazardous-service droids Hazardous-service droids were programmed to do the jobs organics couldn't due to a hazardous environment. Droid types Droids were categorized by function, though the lines between categories were often blurred. Many droids, such as members of the BD-3000 series, served a variety of roles and purposes, making classification difficult. Other droids, especially those who were "one-of-a-kind," had unique capabilities and changing characteristics that made classification impossible. Some droids changed functions as they changed owners, sometimes many times throughout their operational life. These limitations notwithstanding, droids were grouped according to their primary factory-installed functionality. Assassin droids , assassin droid and bounty hunter]] These droids were used to kill specific targets, often those too well guarded for approach by conventional means. Typically deployed by bounty hunters, assassin droids were often tasked with suicide missions—missions with almost zero probability for successful escape. In addition to their expendability, assassin droids could be programmed with advanced targeting algorithms, allowing them to be more accurate than even the best sentient sniper. Not all assassin droids utilized traditional weaponry, however—certain models, such as the ASN-121, could be outfitted with a number of different weapons or sensors, allowing for different tactics such as brute force attacks or stealthy penetrations. Because of the higher intelligence and independence required for droids of this type, rebellions were known to occur, though not very frequently. Astromech droids ]] Droids used for interstellar starships, astromech droids, were mobile multi-role droids capable of hyperspace navigation, systems monitoring/control, damage repair, and data storage. These droids had extensive databases of stellar systems and hyperspatial coordinates, which were necessary for faster-than-light travel. Astromech droids were also used in certain starfighter models, typically those with hyperdrives. They served a similar, though expanded, role—supplementing the ship's onboard computer systems and aiding the pilot in navigation, repair, and interfacing. More advanced astromech models could often pilot a small craft by themselves, blurring the line between an astromech droid and a pilot droid. Some astromechs, like members of the R2 series, were equipped with numerous features that expanded their functionality beyond navigation and repair, allowing them to become useful in almost any situation. Because of their emphasis in technical fields, astromech droids were not equipped with vocabulators or language programming; instead communicating through a series of beeps and whistles known as binary. In addition to an astromech's factory-installed functionality, many of these droids were customizable—allowing upgrades to sensors, tools, software, and even basic hardware. Battle droids , B2 super battle droid, and a droideka in combat]] Droids were used most commonly in combat-related roles, where they offered a plethora of advantages over organic units. Droids could carry heavy weaponry and shielding, move rapidly without tiring, analyze targeting and trajectory calculations instantly, and protect crucial systems by burying them deep inside the frame of the droid (often featuring backup processing and multiple layers of redundancy). Droids could follow orders to the letter, taking risks no organic unit ever would yet still maintaining their calm precision. Most importantly, however, these droids were expendable—unlike sentients, the amount of time and energy it cost to assemble a droid was often a tiny fraction that of recruiting (or growing) an organic and training them. Built on massive automated assembly lines, like the ones on Geonosis, thousands of capable droids could be produced in a matter of hours. Because of these factors, droids were used extensively as military units, most famously by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Despite these advantages, however, combat droids suffered from several drawbacks. Most importantly, in order to create total obedience and foil any chance of rebellion, droid units were often crippled with extremely sub-par artificial intelligence. This drawback was exemplified by the hideously poor A.I. of the B1 battle droid, which rarely served any purpose other than as cannon fodder. Also, many (though not all) droid units lacked the flexibility and manipulation capabilities of organic units, especially in terms of hand and finger use. Interrogation/torture droid interrogator droid]] Another prime use of droids was to question prisoners, and if deemed necessary also as instruments of torture. The use of droid interrogators as opposed to Humans made sense in a number of ways: impersonal machines often increased the subject's fear, making him more likely to be cooperative; droids offered a precise medical-based analysis of a subject's system, tolerances, and whether or not he was telling the truth; all of which could be exploited frighteningly effectively by integrated serums and other tools of torture. Additionally, subjects under interrogation by droids often directed their anger and fear towards the mechanized machines; not towards the actual captors. This was often followed up by a later visit from a 'friendly' sentient officer, offering sympathy and establishing a friend-like relationship. Once a rapport had been established, often times the subject would divulge secrets willingly, without requiring direct (and sometimes ineffective) coercion. Medical droids ]] Droids were also used in the field of medical science. They offered advantages over Humans in that they could be programmed with massive amounts of information, none of which would be forgotten, making them extremely cost-effective. Meddroids, as they were known, could store detailed records on hundreds of patients, in addition to exhaustive information on diseases, wounds, and infirmities. Medical droids could analyze wounds or diseases and automatically determine severity of injury, necessary medication, and possible side-effects; all by utilizing sensors and extensive databanks. The emotional detachment of these medical droids was both a blessing and a curse—an advantage because droids did not let emotions interfere with their task, but a disadvantage in that patients could often feel alienated from an impersonal machine. These droids could also operate on patients, using built-in tool extensions and surgical implements. These arm extensions were often modular, allowing rapid change from one medical specialization to another (e.g. from neurosurgery to pediatrics). Because of the high costs associated with comprehensive meddroids, some model lines (such as the DD-13 line or FX-7 models) were not as sophisticated and were usually used as assistants. These medical assistant droids offered some independent functionality but were meant to be used in cooperation with dedicated medical droids, or with organic physicians. Pilot droids ]] Droids were also used in piloting roles, both directly and indirectly. Some were used for atmospheric flight, while others were used for interstellar navigation. Droids were well-suited for piloting roles for several reasons: they could be programmed with detailed schematics of a ship, they would not panic when under enemy fire, they could maintain tight formations and execute precision attack plans, and, because of their close integration with the ship's computers, they could monitor and repair damage to the ship far more effectively than a Human. Because of their expendability, droid pilots did not require escape pods or other life support systems, saving cost and complexity on the ships they flew. Protocol droids ]] Droids that were used to handle diplomatic affairs, and aid in translation between various languages, were known as protocol droids. Like medical droids, protocol droids utilized massive databanks, being programmed with thousands of different languages and dialects. Protocol droids were equipped with aural sensors, to receive audio information, and processing units, to analyze and apply necessary programming. Because of their close integration with sentients, protocol droids were often given in-depth personality matrices, allowing for a variety of different personalities and behaviors through a process called metaprogramming. Scout droids ]] Droids were used in exploration and scouting roles as well, providing a cheap yet effective mobile sensor platform. Probe droids, often launched by the thousands, would use a one-shot propulsion system to reach the targeted area. Upon arrival, these droids would analyze the area with their powerful sensor arrays; sending the results of the scan back to the droid's creator. Droids of this type were used in many roles: military reconnaissance, deep space exploration, and mineral prospecting (primarily in asteroid fields). Other models were atmospheric-bound, relying on repulsorlift technology to move rapidly and traverse height differentials. Most scout droids carried a similar core loadout—a multiple-spectrum photoreceptor, a magnetic imaging device, a thermal imager, and signals transmission equipment. Some models featured built-in weaponry, such as a blaster, or expansion slots that could be used for a variety of additional sensors or weapons. Some droids also included a self-destruct mechanism to prevent acquisition by others. Because of their clearly defined role and the need to keep the cost per unit down, probe droids were given inexpensive processing units and relatively "dumb" A.I. This resulted in a lack of flexibility and systemic errors when confronted with unknown circumstances not outlined in the computer's parameters. These drawbacks aside, probe droids were very effective in their native role: providing inexpensive but broad sensor capability, regardless of climate, radiation levels, or hostile presence. Other uses ]] In addition to the primary roles outlined above, droids served in a myriad of other, more specialized functions: *Administrative droids functioned as secretaries and assistants. *Construction droids were used for both building projects and for building demolition. *Espionage droids were used as spies or saboteurs behind enemy lines. *Housekeeping specialist droids were used for the upkeep of homes. *Human replica droids were used to impersonate Human beings in almost every way. *Labor droids were used for menial labor, usually being equipped with only a rudimentary processor. *Librarian droids were used for data storage and processing. *Maintenance droids were used to monitor, clean, and maintain systems. *Mining droids were used to conduct mining operations without the need for manual labor. *Nanny droids were used to protect/babysit children. *Navigation droids were used as guides. *Tracker droids were used as spies and for prey searching. *Security droids were used to protect houses and property. *Service droids were used as waiters and chefs in public areas. *Slicer droids were used to slice into computer systems. *Training droids were used for training and honing skills like lightsaber combat. Legal status often captured and sold droids that they found.]] Droids were typically treated as property. More advanced droids sometimes received proportionally more respect. Some protested the status of droids as slavery. This was a contentious issue, owing in part to the difficulty of assessing levels of artificial intelligence, and determining which droids if any could be considered properly sentient. Although emancipation of droids was a radical concept, some opposed memory wipes except for very simple droids. The Naboo considered higher level droids equal as fellow sentients. Under the Galactic Empire, no laws protected droids from abuse and those who showed them respect were looked upon as strange. During the Yuuzhan Vong War (25 ABY–29 ABY), droids were targeted for destruction by the technology-hating Yuuzhan Vong invaders who saw them as abominations. During the Clone Wars, general dislike for droids was spoken of between clones and their generals, which would regular use such slang as "clankers" or "tinnies" to refer to them. Yperio Baobab and droid languages The father of modern-day droid language is widely held to be Yperio Baobab, whose Bab-Prime revolutionized robotic communication in 200 BBY. The following is a brief chronological list of other droid languages, previous and subsequent. *CBell-1 *Bab-Prime *Bab-Neo or "Babno" *Binary or "Droidspeak" As a side note, Bab-Prime was also responsible, at least in part, for the droid tendency to develop personalities if not given frequent memory wipes. A hapless employee of the Baobab Merchant Fleet, in an attempt to create a new Bab-Prime algorithm, actually created a personality virus that ran rampant through the galaxy's droid population, exacerbating what was an apparently already existing problem. Ever since this occurrence, the administration of memory wipes to droids became a commonplace occurrence. Behind the scenes The word droid is derived from android which means "man-like." Of course the term is erroneously used for "second degree" droids that have nothing common with humanoids. Droid is the exclusive name for every robotic entity in Star Wars. The name "robot" appears only in primitive (Pre-Republic era) droids. However, C-3PO and R2-D2 were referred to as "robots" on one occasion in [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]]. Droids' legal rights are often a fiercely debated topic among fans. In one television documentary, George Lucas said that C-3PO--and thus by extension all droids--had no soul. Early ''Star Wars'' Legends material sometimes spelled droid with an apostrophe ('droid), short for android. Trademark George Lucas holds a trademark on the term "droid." The miniature 'mech combat wargame BattleTech was originally released under the name BattleDroids, but was renamed due to trademark issues with Lucasfilm. Pixar Animation Studios' film The Incredibles (2004) contains a reference to Lucasfilm's droid with the large weapon of destruction, the Omnidroid; an apparently unrelated killer droid of the same name also appears in Star Wars Galaxies. The credits of the film give a nod to Lucasfilm. From Mickey News http://www.mickeynews.com/News/DisplayPressRelease.asp_Q_id_E_11254Pixar (25 November 2004): :For some viewers that feeling lasts through the closing credits, where a notice that the term "Omnidroid" was used by permission of Lucasfilm Ltd. has prompted some fans to speculate that ''The Incredibles offers a sneak peak at a character from the next Star Wars film.'' :"No. No, no, no," Bird [Brad Bird, director of ''The Incredibles] says with a laugh, when asked if the secret weapon has a secret of its own. "I like that they think that, but it's more the term 'droid' is Lucas and we made the term Omnidroid (and then got the OK as a courtesy). So, no, there's no sneak. But God bless those fans. They're crazy."'' The term "Droid" has been licensed by Verizon Wireless for their line of smartphones based on the Android operating system. Motorola's late-2009 Google Android-based cell phone is called the Droid and this line of phone has been expanded to include other Android-based phones released under Verizon. The term is used under license from Lucasfilm.http://www.elliotsblog.com/dont-mess-with-verizon-motorola-and-lucasfilm-18391 Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 7: Flashpoint, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 10: Flashpoint, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 13: Days of Fear, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 14: Days of Fear, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 18: Nights of Anger, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 23: Knights of Suffering, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 30: Exalted, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 41: Dueling Ambitions, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 45: Destroyer, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 46: Destroyer, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Red Harvest'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * *''[[Star Wars: Clone Wars (PhotoComic)|Star Wars: Clone Wars PhotoComic]] * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Hero of Cartao'' * *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 65: Show of Force, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: Republic 69: Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 70: Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 2'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Fierce Twilight'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Republic Ace'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Force Unleashed'' video game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * * * * * *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * * * * * * *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' * * * *''Star Wars: Droids'' video game *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Paradise Snare'' * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' *''Death Troopers'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''Allegiance'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' arcade game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''The Dark Nest Trilogy'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' * }} Sources *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide}} See also *Great Droid Revolution References External links * * "Astromech droid" on Wookieepedia Category:Fictional robots Category:Star Wars characters Category:Android (robot)